


First Worries

by XFangHeartX



Series: Inuyasha: The Next Tomorrow [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Parenthood, Post-Series, Pregnancy, Self-Doubt, Surprises, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome comes to Inuyasha with some surprising news. Takes place after the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

“Inuyasha…I’m pregnant.”  
  
 The clay pot he was carrying falls from his hands and smashes against the wooden floor. His golden eyes fall on her face as he whips around to fully face her as the last two words still ring in his pricked ears. She chews her lip and clenches her hands together before looking up at her half-demon husband, her cheeks dusted red as she smiles sheepishly.  
  
 “…Pregnant?” Inuyasha repeats, and she nods her head. “You?”  
  
 “Uh-huh,” Kagome nods her head, once more.  
  
 “Are you really sure, because-”  
  
 “Inuyasha, what part of ‘I’m pregnant’ do you not get?”  
  
 “It’s just…well…s-since when were you…?!”  
  
 “Oh, right…uh…well, remember like a few weeks after I came back from my world?”  
  
 “Yes.”  
  
 “And we…ahem…you know…?”  
  
 “Y-yeah…”  
  
 Kagome notices the blush on his face when she asks before continuing.  
  
 “Well,” she started, “after that…I started feeling sick, you know? Kinda vomiting and a little tired? So…before I left home, I wanted to bring a few…things with me…and I asked my Mom to buy me…these.”  
  
 She then revealed…4 home pregnancy tests, all of which had plus signs on them.  
  
 “What are those?” Inuyasha asked.  
  
 “Well, where I come from,” Kagome answered, “women take these when they wanna know if they’re pregnant or not. They’re called pregnancy tests, and it’s not like the tests I used to take when I was at school.”  
  
 Inuyasha’s nose twitched a bit as he picked up a whiff of something: something coming from the tests.  
  
 “…Is that p-” he started.  
  
 “Don’t even say it,” Kagome glared. “And…yes, it is…but that’s how you take a pregnancy test…and if there’s a plus sign on each of them…then…well, there you go.”  
  
 “…So…you’re really pregnant, then?” Inuyasha asked.  
  
 “Uh-huh,” Kagome nodded.  
  
 A pause…but then Inuyasha inhaled deeply and then exhaled.  
  
 “Is there something wrong?” asked Kagome, a look of worry on her face.  
  
 “I’ll be right back,” Inuyasha answered, heading outside.  
  
 “W-where are you going?” Kagome asked, still worried. “Inuyasha, I didn’t upset you, did I?!”  
  
 “I ain’t upset!” he barked. “…I’m just…stepping outside for a bit. I just need to think.”  
  
 With that, the half-demon went outside, leaving his wife in the hut, staring behind him as she put her hands around her stomach. She sighed as she sat down on her knees.  
  
 ‘No one said something like this would be easy,’ she thought. ‘…I wonder…what he’s thinking about, right now…’  
  
XXX  
  
 The wind smelled of autumn leaves and wet soil, and the grass is damp from last night’s rainstorm. Inuyasha stands near the fence, staring out towards the mountains and the clouds in the sky. His cascading silvery white hair flowed out behind him as the wind blows ever softly. He sighs as he runs his claws through his snowy mop.  
  
_‘I don’t believe it,’_ he thought. _‘I just…don’t believe it…Kagome and me…having a baby?! I don’t know the first thing about being a father!’_  
  
 He then looked up at the sky as two birds flew overhead and heaved another sigh.  
  
_‘What am I gonna do?’_  he thought.  _‘What if…what if I’m not meant to be a father?’_  
  
 “Well, well, look who it is.”  
  
 Inuyasha turned to see Miroku, along with his twin daughters, Haruhana and Shiratsuki, each of whom had a hold of both his hands, and strapped to his back is his youngest son, Roku. Also accompanying them is Shippo, who was back at the village for the time being from his training.  
  
 “It’s been a while, Inuyasha,” Miroku said.  
  
 “Yeah,” Inuyasha replied, not really making eye contact. “Where’s Sango?”  
  
 “Oh, she’s still getting over a cold, I’m afraid, so I’m taking the kids for a walk,” Miroku answered, noticing the half-demon’s distant expression. “Inuyasha…is something troubling you?”  
  
 “Yeah, what’s the matter?” Shippo asked. “Why the long face?”  
  
 “Yeah, what’s wrong, Uncle Inuyasha?” asked Haruhana.  
  
 A slight pause, but then Inuyasha glanced down at the girls.  
  
 “Girls,” he said. “Why don’t you go play with your Uncle Shippo for a bit. I need to talk to your father.”  
  
 “Wait, what?!” Shippo questioned, but before he could protest, the giggling twins attempt to grab the little fox demon.  
  
 “C’mon, Uncle Shippo!” called Shiratsuki.  
  
 “Yeah, let’s play with your hair!” added Haruhana, causing Shippo to shriek in terror.  
  
 “Miroku, help!” Shippo cried. “MIROKU!!”  
  
 Miroku chuckled in slight amusement before looking at Inuyasha in concern.  
  
 “So, what’s going on?” Miroku asked.  
  
 “…It’s Kagome,” Inuyasha answered. “She’s…pregnant.”  
  
 “Really, now?” the monk asked in surprise while Roku cooed sleepily. “Well, congratulations to you both!”  
  
 “Yeah…thanks,” Inuyasha said, halfheartedly.  
  
 “Inuyasha…you don’t sound too enthusiastic about this,” Miroku noted. “What’s the matter?”  
  
 “…What was it like for you?”  
  
 “Pardon?”  
  
 “When Sango was pregnant with the twins…how did you feel?”  
  
 Miroku blinked at Inuyasha for a moment before looking at his infant son.  
  
 “I see,” he muttered. “Well, where do I start? Hmm…well, for one thing, when she first told me, I was ecstatic…but at the same time, very nervous.”  
  
 “That’s to be expected, I guess,” Inuyasha said.  
  
 “As time went on,” Miroku continued, “I started to think that maybe I wasn’t meant to be a father…but I swallowed whatever fear I had and gave Sango as much support as I could possibly give her…and when the big day came…it was one of the happiest days of my life…even happier than the day that Naraku was destroyed…and it was on that day I knew…being a father is something I really was meant to be.”  
  
 Inuyasha blinked at the monk, who put his hand on his shoulder while his son still slept on his back.  
  
 “Inuyasha, I know it seems strange,” Miroku started, “but believe me, being a father is definitely worth it. I’m sure you and Kagome would raise a wonderful family together.”  
  
 “…Thanks, Miroku,” Inuyasha said. “Really…it means a lot.”  
  
 Miroku smiled and patted the half-demon’s shoulder in a friendly manner.  
  
 “Daddy, look! We made Uncle Shippo pretty!”  
  
 The two turned to see the twins, sitting behind Shippo, who had a miserable look on his face as multiple ribbons had been tied in his hair, causing Miroku and Inuyasha to give an amused chuckle as he looked down at the little fox demon.  
  
 “Hey, Shippo,” quipped the latter. “That look really suits you. Maybe you should have the twins do your hair, more often.”  
  
 “Give it a rest,” Shippo glared while the twins giggled before they embraced him and gave him kisses on the cheek, and despite having his pride hurt, the fox couldn’t help but give up and smile a little.  
  
 At that moment, Inuyasha turned to leave.  
  
 “Where are you going?” Miroku asked.  
  
 “Back to the house,” Inuyasha replied. “I have to tell Kagome something.”  
  
 As if he knew, Miroku smiled at him and nodded his head.  
  
 “Good luck,” he told him.  
  
 “Yeah, I know,” Inuyasha said as he left.  
  
 “He seems chipper all of a sudden,” Shippo pointed out. “What was wrong with him?”  
  
 “Shippo, my friend, you might want to sit down.”  
  
 “…I _am_  sitting, Miroku.”  
  
XXX  
  
 Kagome sighed as she sat in her herb garden, pulling some weeds and tossing them away, but as she did, she heard footsteps behind her, causing her to turn to see Inuyasha.  
  
 “Oh, hey, Inuyasha,” she said. “What’s going on? Have you thought about what I said?”  
  
 “…Yeah,” Inuyasha answered. “Kagome…the truth is…”  
  
 “Yes, Inuyasha?” Kagome asked.  
  
 “…I know I didn’t act like it,” he started, “but I was happy when you told me that you’re pregnant.”  
  
 “Really?”  
  
 “Of course I was…but at the same time…I was really nervous, too. I mean…you just told me, out of the blue, and it was so much to digest!”  
  
 “Oh…yeah…hehehe…! Sorry.”  
  
 Inuyasha chuckled before he sat down in front of his wife and put his hand upon her lap.  
  
 “Kagome,” he told her, “I love you…and it makes me so happy to know that you’re bearing my child. This may be my first time being a father…but I know that if we raise it together, it’ll be very worth it…because we made this child together.”  
  
 Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, her eyes starting to well up with tears of joy.  
  
 “Inuyasha…!” she whispered.  
  
 “Hey, come on, don’t cry,” Inuyasha told her, wiping her eyes gently. “Save that for when the baby’s born.”  
  
 The priestess-in-training hugged her half-demon husband tightly, causing him to chuckle as he returned her embrace and give her a loving kiss on the lips. This is just the first step of a new journey for the married couple. Sure, there might be a few obstacles along the way, but they knew that if they had their friends and of course each other, there was nothing they couldn’t overcome.  
  
**THE END**


End file.
